For Her
by Linial
Summary: Batman realized there is someone he would do anything for though he's not ready to act upon it.
1. Chapter 1

For Her

One thing can change everything, even a so little such as the random movement of an electron in an electric field. Everything can be changed to the better good, or to the worse, so much worse. But this day, the odds chooses to be fair.

"Batman! Watch out!"

The Caped Crusader quickly jumped away, thanks to Clark's warning, from the path an energy blast he hadn't seen coming toward him. Batman threw a sharp edged Batarang to the alien shooter. It hit him directly at the head, knocking him out cold instantaneously.

Batman was angry, so much angry. This alien race which nobody seemed to know about had seriously started to test his self-control limits. If it were only for their violent nature and willingness to hurt innocent civilians, he would _only_ be angry. But no, they had had to poison one of his teammates, and that he couldn't allow it without retribution.

The Dark Knight had planned a new counter-attack upon every Leaguer individual strength. His plan was in a very aggressive way highly efficient until now. They had succeeded to make the invaders to their mothership and now, they were trying to unable them to leave without the antidote.

"Lantern, I need cover, now."

"I'm on it." GL's fast answer went as a green bubble surrounded Batman.

John flew some feet above the ground, firing green blast while maintaining the protective bubble around him. Batman started to furiously type on the micro-computer on his left arm. He needed to speed up, the spacecraft was already lifting from the floor.

"Superman, try and stop it from leaving the atmosphere!" Batman yelled into his communication device.

"They aren't going anywhere." The Man of Steel replied, taking off and flying top speed to place himself in front of the extraterrestrial ship.

Batman watched as his friend pushed back the spacecraft downward, but he knew that ultimately, the thrusters would be more powerful the Superman. He needed to do it more quickly.

Around him, the last alien soldiers were regrouping and entering the mothership, pushed back by the whole League. It was a sight to behold, a show of power to the universe, Earth wasn't defenseless, the human race had the Justice League.

But Batman wasn't paying attention, his mind only focused on the small screen on his arm. _Almost done…_ He needed some more moments…

"Done!"

The whole space ship seemed to stop, no more power in their energy core. The impact when it hit the ground raised a great cloud of dust, blinding the League's members. Then, the roar of an enraged army seeking revenge flew to their ears. This wasn't the end.

The aliens' behavior had changed too. They weren't as violent as before, they were it even more. They weren't fighting to conquer anymore, they were fighting to eliminate. And that change was threatening to switch the power balance.

Green Lantern's bubble faded away as John charged into the fray. Batman ran toward the ship to help as best as he could, seeing how many enemies were pouring out from the ship. He needed to reach the commander.

From afar, he saw him leaving the protective place that was his ship. Batman had found his target, and wasn't about to lose it.

Batman made his way quickly and silently, without being stopped by anyone. He reached the commander within minutes and saved one of his fellow Leaguer from a nasty contusion.

"It's over! Surrender!" Batman growled menacingly to the man before him.

"No, it's not. Fight for your life!" The commander yelled as he launched himself to the masked vigilante, trying to behead him with his slender sword.

Batman easily dodged the attack and took a step back.

"I'm not fighting for myself! What's the cure ?!"

The commander watched at him with a new look and laughed. "So, it was your woman ?" Batman's lenses narrowed at the assumption, "Forget her, she his already dead, there is only one cure and it's that." He said while lifting one finger where was an emerald ring. "You will need to defeat me to take it."

"I will." Bruce threatened and took a fight stand once more.

"Bring it!" The other challenged.

Batman threw his fist to the commander's head, but he avoid it. The commander was superior in strength and Batman knew it. Sure enough, he saw a sword coming to his side and jumped away. This fight would be difficult for him, but had to win, no matter what.

Putting himself at a safe distance from the commander's sword, Batman quickly searched a weapon he could use against his opponent. In his search, he barely saw the attack coming from his foe, and barely avoid it.

Batman crouched down and land a kick to one knee opponent, earning a painful crack sound from it. The commander stumbled from the impact and roared in pain, but it didn't stop him.

He lunged again himself at Batman trying to slay him down but only succeeding to meet air. However, as far as Batman was fast enough to avoid being caught, he couldn't take down his enemy.

Fortunately, Nightwing and Robin were here with him today, and right now, Robin was bringing him exactly what he needed.

"Catch it!" Tim shouted at him as he threw him his Bo staff to his father figure.

Batman masterfully caught it with one hand and instantly blocked the sword coming to his neck. The commander was snarling in barely contained anger at seeing Batman so calm and cold. The Dark Knight counter-attacked with his own weapon, but the commander blocked them too.

The fight was now even, none of them landing a hit on the other. Slowly, their fight led them back into the mothership and then, they were both knocked to their feet by a violent shake. The ship had restarted.

Batman hadn't many time left before he would need to make an exit if he wanted not to be trapped in enemy territory. They were alone in the long corridors though he could hear movements from other rooms, he couldn't see anyone.

Their path stopped when they both reach the bridge. None of the aliens made a move to help their leader but his presence seemed to make them to speed up their work.

"Engines activation in five seconds."

Batman and the commander moved closer to the wide window.

"Four seconds."

They were still in a tough fight, none of them allowing the other any rest.

"Three seconds."

Batman could see his escape.

"Two seconds."

But he needed the ring.

"One second."

Here was his opening.

"Engines activated."

The floor shook once more, but this time, Batman was ready, this moment could be what decided the rest of his life and so much more.

Batman jumped forcefully through the glass and through the force field protecting the ship's atmosphere to leave into space. His arm extended to threw a last punch to the commander. It hit him, hard. His hand wouldn't be able to take anything soon.

This moment was what could change everything.

The ring slipped from the commander's finger. Batman watched it like in slow motion as it fell to the floor. The emerald ring bounced once, twice… The commander threw his sword away and rushed to catch the rolling ring.

Batman felt the gravity took hold on him as his fall began, but his mind wasn't focused on that. His eyes were only fixed on the now tiny green point that was jumping over the edge as if he was following him.

A silver gloved hand appeared and try to catch the ring before it could fall farther. It almost succeeded, almost. The commander had the ring in his hand, brushing his finger, but it slipped away.

Batman saw the ring fast catching up, his velocity higher than his. Batman extended his hand to take it into. The ring fell into as if led by the hands of destiny.

He had done it. He had saved his princess, his life, his everything.

But now, he was falling down to his own death. Batman fired his grapple to a nearby building. It slowed down his fall, but it wasn't enough, the spaceship was quite tall and he had reached a velocity that would quite any non-metahumans.

He saw the ground fast approaching and took the position he knew would lessen the most the impact.

He was almost there. To his left, he heard his best friend cried his name and another higher pitched voice he knew was Robin's shouted to him too.

The hit was very painful but he hadn't time to think about it as his world went black.

oOo

"He's waking up!"

Flash's voice filled Bruce's pained head.

"Make less noise, Flash." Shayera scowled the red speedster as John slapped him on the top of his head.

Batman growled in annoyment as he tried to open his eyes. He succeeded as he tentatively took a look at his surroundings and the friendly faces staring back at him.

"Well, look at who chooses to come back from the dead." Superman teased his best friend, "You have us all worried about you, and frankly, you shouldn't have made it."

Batman had made it, but he shouldn't. He should have died. He smirked at himself. Of course, he should have died, but he didn't. Maybe he should thank his new updated suit and the one who helped him. Yes, he would do that.

But these thoughts stayed only mere seconds, replaced by the reason he was here right now.

"Diana…" He whispered weakly, his throat unbelievably dried.

"She is fine." J'onn answered, "thanks to you, my friend."

Batman sighed. She was fine, that's the only thing that matters.

"You should talk to her though, when you're fine too." Superman added, before he watched his friend slipped back into slumber. "She wasn't that thrilled to know what you risked for her." He finished his sentence in a low voice, knowing he hadn't heard him.

Clark hushed everyone out the room and left, not without glancing at his friend one last time. He needed that rest, he had earned it well.

Bruce's last thoughts was about Diana and the relief he was feeling knowing she was fine. Until now, it had only been a suspicion, but now, he knew it: he would do anything for her, only for her.

The End

* * *

 **So that's it :D Quite short, but I like it anyway. To tell the truth, it should have been the prologue of a new story but it works quite well all alone and like I said, it's a little short. Anyway, there will be obviously a sequel that will be exploring the 'what if Batman didn't caught the ring ?'. Since, it a sequel, be expecting parallel universe and all that stuff...**

 **The second and last chapter should be done by the next week. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

For Her

Bruce hadn't left the med bay for days. His state was alarming when Superman brought him back on the Watchtower. The emergency surgery barely saved his life. It was even a miracle he wasn't dead from his fall. But surprisingly enough, he hadn't many broken bones, only three ribs and one leg.

However, his life had still been threatened severely by the internal bleedings and pierced lung. That day, he should have died.

Batman had slept for five days in an induced coma. J'onn had thought it would help him and, in fact, it did. They had waited his wake when the Martian had removed the medication. He had woken up, if only for some moments, and the only thing he asked was about _her._

One day later, he hadn't woken again. J'onn opened the door and entered the room the Dark Knight had been placed in. His vitals were even and good for someone who had passed through something like that. Hopefully, they wouldn't be any lasting damage. Batman will come back full strength in time.

The Martian Manhunter stepped through the room and went aside his sleeping friend. He hated himself for thinking that, but Batman was more peaceful when asleep than at any other moment.

J'onn went to replace some bandages and remove one of the IV bags since he wasn't needing anymore blood. He took Bruce's hand in his and placed his finger to take his pulse. Like the monitor was showing, Batman's pulse was quite normal, even if it was a little low, nothing threatening however.

"J'onn…"

The weak voice of Bruce made the Martian jumped. He wasn't expecting his comrades to wake up soon. But he did anyway.

"Good afternoon, my friend. How are you feeling ?" J'onn asked with his deep and soothing voice.

"Hmm, it hurts."

J'onn chuckled at his answer. Of course, his body would still hurt for some time further. "You made quite a fall. Wouldn't you like me to increase the painkiller dose?"

"No." Typical Batman's answer.

"Very well, Bruce. I still have some bandages to remake but I will be quick."

The Dark Knight nodded, his eyes still closed. J'onn started to undo the bands around Bruce's torso.

"How is Diana?" Batman asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the pain he was feeling by the mere act of speaking.

"She had already healed from the poison, her meta-healing had worked quite well when we gave her the antidote."

Batman sighed in relief. He had already asked this question, but his mind was dreaming all along and he wasn't sure anymore what was real and what wasn't, until now.

"How did you make it?"

"Well, when Superman takes you to the Watchtower, we brought you immediately to the surgery area. While we were operating you, I noticed you had your fist tightened around some small. That's how we found the ring." Batman nodded once more, encouraging his friend to resumed his story.

"Naturally, I knew it was something important since it didn't seem to be yours, and of course, if you risked your life like that, it was very important and what was the more urgent back then, except your health, was Diana's."

Bruce nodded one more time, confirming J'onn sayings.

"So, what was the poison?"

J'onn rubbed his chin, thinking how to answer that. "Well, we still don't know. However, found out it was radioactive, in small measures though, and it was very powerful. If Diana wasn't a meta, she would be dead by the time we had another antidote synthesized, if there is one and I don't know how much longer she could have waited."

J'onn finished removing the head bandage and take a new one from the table nearby.

"How did you make the cure?"

The telepath came back to Bruce's side and began to undo another wound dressing.

"We only had to put the ring into a solution of water and other chemicals we figured out and it completely dissolved. We have only three more doses, but we are trying to duplicate it."

"How long was I out?"

"It has been six days."

Batman's eyes flew open. "Six days?"

J'onn nodded. Immediately Bruce tried to get up, only to be stopped by J'onn hands, and the pain he would feeling because of his every movement.

"You aren't going anywhere soon, Batman. Even if you could, I wouldn't let you out before you're better."

Bruce glared at him but didn't attempt to stand up again.

"How long do I need to stay here?"

"Here, maybe one more week, you are in a really good shape if we take consideration of what happened to you."

Bruce smirked, that was quite true.

"What's that face, Batman?" J'onn asked curiously. Batman had never smiled for nothing.

"New suit, kinetic absorbers, finished it one week ago."

The Martian Manhunter couldn't help but chuckled. "It seems you have some guardian angel watching over you."

"That I have."

"Well, I'm almost finished, are you up for some visits? I know for sure some people are waiting to speak to you."

Batman growled, he wasn't sure if he could take it but he couldn't deny that he wanted to speak to someone precisely.

"Yes, I can bear some visitors." He finally answered.

"Good, Superman'd been waiting all day outside your door."

J'onn quickly finished what he came for and said goodbye before stepping out of the room. Soon enough, Clark entered the room, a broad smile fixed on his face.

"Bruce! How are you?" The Man of Steel cheerfully inquired.

However, Bruce didn't answer, his mind only focused on the person that followed his best friend inside the room. Bruce could see the mixed emotions that flashed in her eyes: relief and joy but also anger and disappointment.

Eventually, Batman broke free from her eyes when Clark waved his hands in front of his eyes.

"Bruce, are you with us?"

Bruce quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. _What did Clark ask?_

"What?"

Superman sighed, though, he should have been expecting it. "I asked you how you're feeling, but I think, I will instead come back later, you both should have things to say." He cast a meaningful side look at Diana and walked off of the room, wishing the Dark Knight a swift recovery.

Bruce and Diana just stayed here, looking into each other eyes, none of them daring to speak first. Eventually, Diana sat on the chair near his bed.

"Bruce, we have to speak." She paused as if expecting an answer she knew he wouldn't give her. "This can't continue."

"What is 'this'?" Bruce responded, though he knew perfectly what Diana was speaking about. They had already had this argument, numerous times, but it'd never changed anything.

"You know exactly what this is! You can't help but try to throw your life away!"

Bruce didn't answer to that either, but instead he gave her his most famous Bat-glare.

"Don't look at me like that, Bruce Wayne! Why did you have to do it again?"

"Because, it was what needed to be done." The Batman coldly stated, though inside his mind, he was crying something else.

"No, Bruce, no, that's not the reason. You- we both know the reason. You care for me."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, trying to convince her not to go the way she was intending to. However, he didn't deny he cared for her, he didn't because it's true. And Diana noticed it.

He'd come to this conclusion some time ago. He'd question his inability to let Diana out of his range of vision during missions, and he found that there wasn't any logical reason for his concerns. Diana was one of the best fighters he knew, she had healing powers added to super-strength.

Logically, she was the one who should be worried about his safety, and to tell the truth, Batman was suspecting she was.

"Yes, of course you do…" She stood up again and placed in front of the medical bed. After some seconds, she let out a ragged breath. "You don't understand…"

His eyes locked with hers as he defied her to point out what he didn't.

"I take risks because I think they are worth."

"No, no… that's where you're wrong. You don't understand, Bruce. I always thought you would be able to see anything through logical eyes, but obviously, I was mistaken."

Batman wasn't one to display emotion, and even if his face was all emotionless, his pride was hurt by her words. He was the World Greatest Detective and he had analyzed their situation closely. She wouldn't be hurt if he protected her, it was simple.

"What matters is that you're safe and alive."

"Did it? Did it really matters?" She replied, sarcastically laughing. "Have you ever thought about what _I_ would _feel_ if you were to die? Trying to protect me on top of that?"

Bruce's strong features fell, even if for one moment. Batman wasn't someone who thought about feelings, well, not that kind of feelings. As the Bat of Gotham, he knew what his enemies feared, what they are afraid of, and he knew his to manipulate this fear.

But he didn't think about that, about what she would feel, endure.

"Diana…"

"Don't, Bruce, don't. I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't even know why you should be apologizing, I should thank you for saving my life instead." She said.

"You don't have to thank me, Diana, not now nor ever."

She looked up from her frets to his face and saw an emotion she never thought he was able to show. Bruce sighed heavily, he couldn't help but recognize she was wrong on that point: he didn't need her thanks, what he needed was her being safe.

"I can't stop myself, I have to do it. I don't know why, but I need to protect you." He explained in his deep baritone voice.

"Bruce, I can't lose you." She whispered, sitting on his bed. She took his hand between hers. "I would be devastated if I were to lose you. You've become a constant in my life, something I can't afford to go away, even if I wanted it."

"I can't allow you to get in my world, Princess, I can't." He said with a ton carrying more emotion it ever had, emotions like sadness, pain, resignation and… love?

"I already told you I love you, Bruce, and I would never ask you anything you don't want to do, but I won't let you down, never."

Bruce closed his eyes, breathing deeply. His mind was working hard to find something to say, to do. Yet, there was his heart saying to forget his mind and embrace his feeling for the Amazon Princess, his Princess. But he couldn't, and he knew it.

"I really do care for you, Diana, but I can't let you in. It's far too dangerous."

"For who?" She scoffed, "I think you are afraid of what I could do to you."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?!"

"I would crush you! My world, my darkness would crush you!"

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself. I'm an Amazon warrior, I fought against gods, your issues and your 'darkness' aren't a challenge for me."

Bruce finally broke, his feelings taking control, though he managed to stop himself before he wasn't able to cope with what he was about to do.

Bruce forcefully grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to his. He kissed her as if it was their last instant together. Diana was surprised by his sudden display of feelings. She hadn't asked him to respond to hers, only to take them into consideration.

Eventually, she returned the kiss, their lips moving against the other's ones. It was full of passions and restrained feelings. However, they needed to breath and they parted reluctantly, retaking the breath they stole to each other.

Bruce cupped Diana's cheek with his left hand and take hers with his right. He pressed his forehead against hers and let out a sigh.

"I can't, Diana, I'm sorry, I'm not ready, not yet."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

Diana smiled tenderly, knowing he had come to the realization he wouldn't be able to escape her, even if he wanted to.

"I will wait you, Bruce, always, but don't put your life in jeopardy for me." She cupped his cheek, mimicking his gesture. "Promise me you won't."

"I… will try."

She sealed his promise by kissing him lightly. With that, she retreated from her bent position and stood up beside the bed.

"I will see you tomorrow then." She casually stated.

"I'll be expecting you then." Bruce smirked and fell back into the pillows.

"Rest well, Bruce."

oOo

Diana quickly went to the cafeteria to retrieve the iced mocha she needed. Meanwhile, Superman was speaking with Shayera about a previous mission at a table nearby. The Man of Steel couldn't help but noticed Diana's entrance and broad smile.

"Uh, what happened to our Diana to put her this good mood?" He asked to his winged friend.

"Hmm, what?"

"Look."

The Thanagarian turned around on her chair to pick up a sight from the Amazon Princess.

"What has she done?" She muttered more to herself than for Superman.

"No idea, last time I saw her was when I let her with Batman."

"You let her with Batman? Alone?" Shayera quickly asked, turning back to face Superman.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

The Thanagarian's smile widened in a devious smirk as realization sank in her.

"Don't, I really don't want to know."

Real End

* * *

 **That conclude this two chapters 'one shot'. I hope you enjoyed it and I really want to write the sequel faster but it will be done with time, not right now. Well, see ya!**


End file.
